This invention relates to wheeled suction cleaners for cleaning submerged surfaces.
Cleaners of the kind in question are known. They may have a set of wheels of which at least one pair is driven or they may have endless tracks for propulsion along the submerged surface. The driving power is obtained from a turbine or water motor powered by the liqud flowing through the cleaner.
Cleaners of the kind in question are held to a surface to be cleaned by the suction force of the liquid being drawn into the cleaner. With the strong adhesion of the cleaner to the surface due to suction and the necessity for traction between the wheels or endless track and the surface, it is difficult to cause such a cleaner to be steered. Such devices have in the past not been successfully steered.